


Bright Side

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Harry comes home after a long day at work with nothing on his mind except for a long and relaxing shower, but his shower is unexpectedly already in use.





	Bright Side

Harry heaved a sigh as he stripped off his clothes and tossed them on the floor haphazardly. Normally he'd be much more conscientious of where he discarded his clothing but he was too exhausted to care much at the moment. It had been a frustrating day, and the only thing on his mind right then was taking a long, hot shower.

Normally his auror reflexes would've kicked in much sooner, but such was his level of fatigue that it wasn't until his hand was hovering over the bathroom doorknob that he realized he was not alone in his flat as he should have been. Had there been a break-in? But if so, why would the intruder use his shower? Was this the work of one of his particularly crazy fans acting out some weird fetish?

He fished his wand out of the pile of clothes he'd just taken off and slipped into auror mode. He crept to the door as stealthily as possible, flung it open and burst into the bathroom, wand at the ready.

He was greeted with the sight of a very nude, very wet Katie Bell (Katie _Potter_ in just a few months) looking at him through the clear shower door. She pulled the door open, giving him an even better look at her body in all its glory.

"I thought you wouldn't be back from camp with the Harpies until next week," he mumbled. Normally he was pretty good about maintaining eye contact when speaking to his gorgeous fiancée but he couldn't keep his eyes from drifting down her body at the moment. She was so fucking sexy, and it had been a long eight days apart.

"We did so good that Gwenog gave us tonight and tomorrow off. I flooed home and was going to shower really quick and then surprise you at work, but you had to go and ruin it," she teased. She vigorously scrubbed her hands through her damp hair, and her perky breasts jiggled hypnotically with the movement. He gulped, his mouth suddenly dry. 

"Believe me, this is the opposite of ruining it," he said. She turned her head to look at him and giggled at what she saw.

"Careful, Harry! You'll poke somebody's eye out with that thing!"

"Can you blame me?" he fired back playfully. Well, mostly playfully. "It's been over a week. I haven't gone that long since..." He trailed off, realizing that bringing up his ex-girlfriend probably wasn't the best idea when they were both completely naked, especially if he wanted to reap the benefits of said nakedness.

"Since you broke it off with Ginny," she said, finishing his thought. Luckily she didn't sound upset by his lack of tact. "Poor boy. You sound so stressed. Maybe you should come in here with me and wash that stress away."

Harry needed no further invitation. He was inside the shower in seconds, and he immediately wrapped his arms around Katie and dove in for a kiss. She met him with equal passion, her tongue slipping into his mouth and her hands threading through his hair. She'd been missing him just as much as he'd missed her, and that realization awed him just a little bit.

It was a romantic moment, but it wasn't long before romance gave way to baser desires; it _had_ been over a week, after all. He got a solid grip on her arse as she wrapped her legs around him and allowed herself to be carried over to the shower wall.

Normally he would take his time and draw things out as much as possible. He was quite good with his tongue, and he took great pride in working her up to the point of desperation before finally getting to the main act of the evening. Not this time. He was far too antsy to spend any time on foreplay. While he loved every chance he got to make love to his future wife, right now he wanted nothing more than to fuck her as hard and as fast as he could.

Thankfully she seemed to be feeling the same way. She moaned as he entered her in one steady thrust, and she lightly tapped the heels of her feet against his bum, almost as if she was spurring him on. He obliged her. 

"Fuck!" Katie gasped as she was held up and shagged against the shower wall. Her head thumped against the wall, and her eyes stared into his. She looked at him wide-eyed and emitted these shallow little pants every time he slammed into her. Fuck, she was so sexy. How had he ever made it a week without her in his bed? (Or his shower, for that matter.)

"So good," she panted. "God, I missed this!" 

It didn't take long for him to finish, and he didn't bother trying to fight it. It had been too long for him to care about pacing himself, and he figured he'd be good to go for a second round soon enough anyway if she was interested. He bottomed out inside her one final time and kept his eyes locked on her face as he finished. She stared right back at him, and as the intensity died down she brought him in for another kiss.

He gently placed her back on her feet, and she gave him one final peck on the cheek before she turned away from him and stepped towards the shower door.

"So you come back for a quickie and run away the moment we're done? I feel so used," he quipped.

"Ha ha," she said, not turning back around. "Believe me, I could stay in this shower all evening with you and consider it time well spent, but I've got plans."

"Plans?" he repeated, intrigued. "What kind of plans? Do they involve more naked fun time?"

"First I'm going to pretty myself up, and you're going to take a shower. A real one," she stressed. "Then we're going to meet up with Hermione, Angelina and Neville for a nice dinner."

"That sounds like it's going to involve clothes," he complained.

"It certainly will. I'm sure you wouldn't mind seeing Hermione or Angie naked, but do you really want Neville staring at my arse and tits all night?"

"He'd be too embarrassed to do anything but stare straight down at the floor."

"You're probably right. Still, no naked dinners with friends. I don't need my best friend, or yours, checking out what belongs to _me._ Besides, I'm pretty sure restaurants don't approve of that kind of thing."

"Fine. I'll shower, then I'll put on some clothes," he said with an exaggerated sigh of defeat.

"That's a good boy," she said as she reached the door to the bedroom. "And look on the bright side. When we get home you get to take off every single thing I'm wearing, piece by piece, and spend the rest of the night doing unspeakable things to my body." She walked out and closed the door behind her, getting the last word like she almost always did.

He sighed, picked up the soap and began lathering himself up as he daydreamed about the picture she'd just put in his head. As bright sides went, that one was fucking dazzling.


End file.
